Devices relating to frame and corner clamps and miters are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,030 to Hahn is directed to a combination miter box, corner clamp, and measuring gauge based on a machined metal, V-shaped structure. However, the Hahn apparatus is not capable of generating longitudinal axis compression of framing strips or corner pieces. Further, the arrangement of the clamping screws in the Hahn apparatus limits its capability for clamping wide frame strips. Finally, the Hahn apparatus is a complex design requiring customized metal machining.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,090 to Hahn et al teaches a corner clamp using a similar machined metal, V-shaped structure. This apparatus adds a z-plane member capable of clamping to a work bench. However, the apparatus is otherwise subject to the same limitations as the prior Hahn device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,693 to Sjuts et al is directed to an adjustable angle clamp. This apparatus uses adjustable clamping jaws disposed on opposing arm members to provide adjustable-angle clamping of two pieces to be joined along a seam. However, the Sjuts et al reference is limited in the width of material it will clamp, and does not readily allow for adjusting the miter seam.